fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
School's Out!: The Musical
|caption= |prodcode=57-58 |episode=28 |wish= |story=Steve Marmel |writer=Steve Marmel Butch Hartman |storyboard=Dave Thomas Tom King Heather Martinez Maureen Mascarina Shawn Murray Aaron Rozenfeld |director=Butch Hartman |producer=Butch Hartman (executive) Fred Seibert (executive) Bob Boyle Steve Marmel |production design= |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |season=4 |airdate= |headgag=Saxophone |previous=Genie Meanie Minie Mo |next=Nega-Timmy }} School's Out!: The Musical is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 4, the third television movie and the first and only musical. Although it was not aired until the summer of 2005, this movie is considered part of Season 4. It features eleven different musical numbers. Plot Summer vacation has just started for Timmy and all the other kids, but the Pixies are out to ruin his fun and take over Fairy World with an elaborate plan three decades in the making. Meanwhile, the kids of Dimmsdale all look forward to summer vacation, but their parents fear that they are getting too wild. Enter Flappy Bob, who agrees to keep the kids in his Learn-A-Torium all Summer. Synopsis After being abandoned by his clown parents thinking him to be in danger, Flappy Bob is found on the side of the road in Kansas by H.P. and Sanderson who decide to use him as a pawn in a 37 year plan. 37 years later, Timmy and his friends are released for summer vacation and begin causing havoc for Dimmsdale (which is worsened through Pixie magic). Looking for an answer, the parents are introduced to Flappy Bob who recommends the kids be put in his Learnatorium before they get hurt and cause the parents any more harm. AJ, Chester, and Francis are dropped off at the Learn-A-Torium. The car of the Turner family pulls up in the Learn-A-Torium driveway. Timmy's father takes Francis, who is too large to fit down a "child drop-off" chute, and throws him out of the way so he can drop Timmy in. Timmy's parents are relieved as they can now do whatever they want. Timmy's mother rips off her normal clothes, revealing the blue bikini she was wearing underneath. Timmy's mother, still in the bikini, glances at her husband, who has ripped off his normal clothes, revealing a "Miss Dimmsdale" suit. He rips off the suit and is in a men's swimsuit. With all the kids trapped in the Learnatorium with nothing to do, H.P. and Sanderson ping to Timmy and convince him that the root of all his current problems his adults. With coaxing from the Pixies, Timmy wishes that kids were in charge. As the President of the new Kid World, Timmy has Chester destroy the Learnatorium. With kids in charge and getting everything they want, Jorgen Von Strangle is forced to return the fairies to Fairy World since they are no longer needed. With the fairies off of earth, the Pixies have control of the magic. They appear to Timmy amd Flappy Bob and reveal that they've been raising Flappy over the years to think dull and boring were fun so that the Learnatorium would be built. Acting as Flappy's Godparents, they offer Flappy the power to make the world in his vision which he accepts despite Timmy's heart felt plea to consider how is clown parents would feel about this. Granting the wish, the Pixies gain control of both Earth and Fairy World which are built in the image of Flappy and the Pixies respectively. With Pixie magic flooding Fairy World, Cosmo steals Binky's wand and sends Wanda down the rainbow bridge connecting Fairy World to Earth before it is dissolved. Wanda finds Timmy but with the Pixies in control, the two are afraid all is lost. After considering what Timmy said about his parents and overhearing H.P. and Sanderson insult him, Flappy Bob decides to embrace his clown heritage and fix the world. He goes to Timmy and the two use Wanda's magic to make the town fun again and summon the Pixies. When H.P. and Sanderson appear, Flappy reveals to them that the contract he signs states the world will reflect fun "as defined by Flappy Bob" and with Flappy's new definition being everything back to the way it's supposed to be, the Pixies are forced to declare defeat. Once Dimmsdale is returned to normal, Wanda brings Flappy his parents who have been searching for him for 37 years and reunites with Cosmo. Everything SEEMS normal until both Happy Peppy people open a new Learnatourium. Then Cosmo & Wanda turn everything fun and puts on a concert (Kids Just Being Kids Reprise). Then the credits roll and Sanderson notes they should make a 6 week plan next time as the episode ends there. Additional information Songs *Theme Song *"Kids Just Being Kids" (Timmy) *"Get Flappy" (Flappy Bob) *"Adults Ruin Everything" (Timmy) *"Da Pixie Rap" (HP and Sanderson: performed by Method Man and Redman instead of Ben Stein *"Ten and in Charge" (Timmy) *"Pull Back the Fairies" (Jorgen Von Strangle) *"Where Is the Fun?" (Timmy, Flappy Bob) *"Floating With You" (Cosmo and Wanda) *"Unfundamentals" (Flappy Bob) *"The Reprise Remix" (A reprise of "Where Is the Fun?," "Kids Just Being Kids," "Da Pixie Rap," "Ten and in Charge" and "Adults Ruin Everything") *"Kids Just Being Kids" (Reprise) DVD Bonus Features * Bonus Episode The Big Superhero Wish * Bonus Episode Most Wanted Wish * "Oh Yeah!" Short The Fairly Odd Parents! * "Oh Yeah!" Short Where's the Wand * The Fairly Odd Parent's appearance on MTV's TRL. External links *Schools Out: The Musical song lyrics at Scribd * * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 4 Category:TV movies